


Touchy

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Romance, Tentacle Sex, ana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: Venom sees that Eddie is attracted to human bodiesHe just wants Eddie to be happyIt’s symbrock smut, you get the idea.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214





	Touchy

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell for writing this.  
> Written very late at night, don’t judge me too harshly.

I should’ve been working. If I could keep my eyes from drifting to the TV from the article on my laptop this wouldn’t happen.

I have accepted my new life as a celibate man but that doesn’t mean it isn’t hard sometimes.  
I had found out the hard way that my parasite couldn’t tell the difference between sexual partners and snacks.  
If I valued someone’s life I knew better than to get into bed with them.

I don’t even want to think of the ramifications of touching myself...  
The last thing I want to do is make venom uncomfortable when things are finally beginning to settle. The idea of having to explain human reproduction and masturbation to an alien Is so unappealing I’d rather just avoid the subject.  
I have managed to keep my body in check, at least until today.

Some old movie is playing on tv, a woman is held in between a mans arms, hair thrown back and breasts exposed. The man throws her down onto the sand and sucks her neck as she moans beneath him.  
Familiar endorphins flood my brain and before I remember I’m not alone my hand is palming my semi-hard dick through my jeans.  
 **"**Eddie**."**  
I jump back to focus and snatch my hand away from my jeans.  
Shit.  
"Yea, bud?"  
A mass of black goo oozes from my skin to form in front of my face.  
 ****"What happened? We felt something**."**  
I ball my hands int fists, trying hard not to think about the tv, what’s happening on screen.  
 ****"It was that human? You desire her body..**"**  
"No! It’s not like that. Just- drop it, okay?"  
 **"**We felt it here**."**  
A black tendril leaks out from the bottom of my stomach and touches my shaft with a curious swipe.  
Before I can stop it my body responds to the pleasure. My hips buck upwards and I cry out.  
"Stop! You- you can’t do that." I pant  
 ****"Tell us, Eddie**."**  
"Fuck,okay! So sometimes- ah Jesus... sometimes when humans see other humans naked our bodies respond and it makes us want to have sex. When we don’t have anyone to touch us we touch ourselves. That’s what you felt. Happy?"  
I cover my eyes, trying hard not to cringe.  
I wait but the voice in my head remains silent.  
I sigh. "I’m going to take a shower. After that I’ll make some pasta or something, yea?"  
Silence.  
Anxiety grips at me. He never turns down food. I’ve fucked this up too, haven’t I?  
I strip and step into the shower steam, heart still racing and wash my hair. My eyes close as bubbles run down my face.  
Something comes to rest on my hip from behind and I jump.  
I scramble back with a yelp of surprise and turn to face whatever touched me.  
Attached to me only by a thin string of goo a black mass forms to shape a crude female figure, faceless and too liquid to be human.  
I back away until I hit the wall.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
 ****"Eddie desires a human body**."** The voice responds in my head.  
It reaches out its thin arm to touch me and I knock it away.  
"No! Not like this."  
At my words the mass disintegrates into goo and crawls back into my body.  
I can’t miss the sting of rejection that passes through my head that I am sure doesn’t belong to me.  
"Look, buddy I-"  
Before I can finish a pain like I have never felt before rockets through my body and brings me to my knees in the damp little bathroom.  
The ache radiates in a way that makes it impossible to find the source.  
"What are you doing venom? It hurts."  
 ****"Eddie doesn’t desire us. We disgust him. We cannot provide**."**  
The sound feels like it’s cracking my skull with each syllable  
"No, you’ve got it all wrong. I don’t-."  
 ****"We cannot be human for Eddie. We are selfish. A parasite."****  
"No! Will you just listen? Please?" I let out a sigh as the ache subsides  
"I do desire you. Understand? Just not like that. You don’t need to be human in order for me to want you. I already want you Vee. So fucking bad it hurts but I don’t want the fake version of you. If you are going to touch me it’s gotta really be you."  
 ****"Eddie wants us?"****  
"Yeah bud. Fucking sharp teeth and all."  
 ****"We touch Eddie?"****  
Wordlessly I dry myself off and climb into bed as black tendrils feel over my chest and lap at my skin.  
My hips are pinned to the sheets and a mass of black envelops my dick.  
The wet warmth and constant moving sensation make me effortlessly hard and wanting.  
 ****"Feels good, Eddie."****  
"Yeah... yea it does.."  
Black rivulets crawl out of my hips and grope my ass, squeezing before sliding in. Their wetness causing little resistance. I moan loud and desperate, the stimulation making my legs want to buckle.  
No human had ever made me such a mess.  
Something curls around the sensitive spot inside me and I howl. Tears brim in my eyes and I squirm my hips, feeling the mass around my dick tighten.  
"Please...."  
my body convulses on the brink of orgasm but unable to finish, kept on the edge and drowning in pleasure.  
 ****"Only we can give you this, Eddie. We know what you need. We are inside you. This is our body. We are venom.**"**  
I nod my head madly as the tendril inside me inflates, stretching me wide. I whine with every thrust and beg for more. Beg for release.  
 ****"You belong to us. No other being may touch our host. We make Eddie feel good.."****  
"Yes Vee, yours. All yours. Please let me cum..."  
Immediately the grip around my shaft releases and the mass begins convulsing as the thrusting becomes faster and more erratic.  
My legs give out and I cum hard into the squirming mass of black.  
As it recedes back into my skin the mess I was expecting has disappeared.  
Venom laughs low and loud in my ear.  
 ****"Eddie tastes good."****  
His face materialises next to mine and he displays his sharp, killer teeth in a smile. The tip of his long, catlike tongue brushes over my lips in a kiss.  
I roll over, exhausted and feel long, thick tendrils curl around my back and chest. I wrap my fingers in them and smile to myself.  
 ****Hungry. Now we go eat bad guys.”****  
I snort and get ready to pull on my coat.

I should’ve been working. If I could’ve kept my eyes from drifting to the TV from the article on my laptop this wouldn’t have happened..

Damn am I glad it did.


End file.
